


Lost In Earth

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help me make descriptions, I'm trying to get a good story, Krypton, Krypton has a Space Empire of sorts, Kryptonians, What do you guys think of giving this soundtrack?, first fic, help me with details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kryptonians, a civilization with technology so advanced it's unique in the Universe, find themselves a potential new ally for the cruel war they're waging in a small, blue planet<br/>OR<br/>A Kryptonian military ship crashes on Earth and everything changes for both species.</p>
<p>The summary might not be good so give this a shot, please! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! (Suggestions for a better summary are welcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this a shot! Let me know what you think!

General Swanwick moved as quickly as he could for a man that was woken up at 4 a.m after going to bed at 2 a.m after being at work for 48 hours.

“This better not be another satellite going off grid. I swear if it’s like that time Facebook went down I will-“the General froze as he saw a video from CNN was shown in the main screen. It depicted what appeared to be a nuclear blast but of a magnitude that had never been recorded before.

The news channel changed from video to live footage of the sky where an immense ball of light lit the sky, making it look like the sun had come out and was slowly disintegrating into countless threads of the most beautiful web anyone had ever seen.

“What…what happened? What did I missed?” Swanwick asked still dumbstuck at what he was seeing “Dr. Hamilton, what’s going on?”

Dr. Emil Hamilton was the super-big know it all that they kept around but this time he looked as dumbfounded as anyone else in the room.

“I have no clue, General” Dr. Hamilton had his gaze stuck to the giant screen in the room and kept talking, clearly distracted with the images “It just happened out of nowhere”

“What exactly happened?” General Swanwick asked starting to feel nervous that something was going on and nobody seemed to know anything at all, or could even possibly react.

“Uh, Captain Farris, the Uh…satellite images, please” Dr. Hamilton reacted and started to nod off his astonishment; calling out for Captain Carrie Farris, the assistant that managed all the information that was shown in the ‘Big Screen’ as it was called the gigantic set of screens they had in the bunker.

“Farris, we can drool over this later. Do what Dr. Hamilton is asking” General Swanwick used his stern, military tone of voice to get the Captain to react.

“Uh, yes sir…Excuse me, Sir” Farris quickly reacted and changed the feed the screen was showing to a video from a telescope showing the moon in all its white glory.

“Approximately” Farris looked at a clock “15 minutes ago, something showed up in space. Halfway to the moon. It’s Uh…Dr. Hamilton what was that?” Farris asked the Doctor as the video reached the important part.

Out of nowhere an aquamarine explosion occurred in front of the moon and out of it an enormous black object came out of it, moving at what Swanwick knew had to be an incredible speed for the camera barely could keep up with it and the footage changed several times as the object moved through space, directed against Earth.

“We currently have no idea, but I think it’s not out of the question that it’s an uh…Alien spaceship” Dr. Hamilton said as a clear image of the object came up and it showed that the object was certainly not natural, it was smooth and had a shape quite different from that of an asteroid or anything that was natural for that matter.

“What happened to it?” the General asked, not believing this was actually happening.

“Farris, keep rolling the footage please.” Dr Hamilton asked and the Captain complied, showing what followed: A rather large piece of the object came off as the bigger object kept falling. The separated object suddenly exploded creating an explosion so big that it made the General squint at the mere image. That had to be the source of the new sun in the sky: there was no doubt about that.

“Was that a nuclear explosion?” the General had to ask as the military man he was.  
“No. No nuclear explosion could do that. And besides there was no other effect than the explosion. It even seemed controlled for what the data we’re getting is telling us” Dr. Hamilton explained.

“Controlled, Dr.?” Swanwick didn’t understand how could something so powerful that it had lit up the night sky could be controlled.

“No EMP, no radiation, no collateral damage to our satellites or the space stations” Dr. Hamilton listed “The explosion simply occurred but even at that it wasn’t even a damaging phenomenon.”

“The huge thing that showed up out of nowhere, what happened to it?” Swanwick asked and Farris quickly changed the feed in the ‘Big Screen’ to show a map of Antarctica.

“It crash landed here, Sir. The area is called Dome Circe, it’s about a 600 miles inland” Swanwick couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Did you say crash landed?” The general knew the Captain had said that but had to confirm it for his own sake.

“That is correct” Dr. Hamilton spoke out “As it entered our atmosphere it did maneuvers to ensure a right angle for entering the atmosphere and it appears it aimed towards Antarctica” Dr Hamilton made a motion to Captain Farris and she made a dot appear on the map in the middle of the Pacific, not that far from Hawaii.

“That’s the approximate latitude where the object showed up” Dr Hamilton explained as the dot started to move towards the Continental US Western coastline “But after it cleared most of our upper atmosphere, it made an almost 90° turn and it went right for Antarctica”

“And there’s no way in hell it could’ve done that on its own” Swanwick felt the hairs in his arm stand in fright; E.T had arrived with a blast, quite literally.

“That is most unlikely, Sir. Had it been an asteroid, it should’ve crashed in the ocean, yet the object kept flying until it reached Antarctica, then it started a mildly controlled descend” Dr. Hamilton spoke as a simulation showed up on screen, explaining how the object kept a certain altitude until it got near Antarctica, then it started to descend slowly at first then it simply plummeted towards the icy land.

“Someone flew that thing and avoided populated places. Whoever is in there knew what they were doing when it landed that thing in Antarctica” the General said, starting to believe this was happening and that at this moment there were two intelligent species on the planet.

“Farris, is the President airborne?” Swanwick knew there was no chance that he wasn’t moved the moment that thing exploded in mid-space…whatever it had been it had put up quite a show in the sky.

“Yes, Sir. We’ve just received confirmation he’s on the Air Force One” Farris responded.

“For whatever that will help” Dr. Hamilton said absentmindedly and General Swanwick just took a deep breath and steadied himself as he picked up the phone; it wasn’t every day he had to call a former squad mate and call him Sir.

General Swanwick dialed the code and a few beeps later he was patched in to the President Of The United States.

“Henry” The President said, the tone of his voice revealed that he was just as paralyzed and afraid as anyone else in the world tonight “What’s going on? I’m looking out the window of Air Force One and there’s a giant sun that’s coming apart like something straight out of a Sci-Fi film. SoD says you should know more about this than any of us on board”

“Mr. President” Swanwick said but then found himself out of words and decided to start over again “Joe. We barely have any clue ourselves. Just some theories and data that makes this look like your administration will be remembered for changing the world.”

“Because I passed a bill in my first 100 days in office?” The President desperately tried to lift up the mood, and in all honesty it made Swanwick smile.

“No. You’ll be remembered as the president that was in office when Aliens came to Earth” Swanwick had to be honest with his boss.

“Is it…Is it confirmed? That’s a spaceship?” Swanwick could see in his mind how the President must’ve lost the color in his face.

The General signaled for Dr. Hamilton to come to the phone and activated the speaker mode.

“Mr. President, this is Dr. Emil Hamilton, he’s the man you should be asking this kind of things” Swanwick signaled for Dr. Hamilton to speak to the man on the other side of the phone.

“Mr. President, Sir. How can I help you?” Dr. Hamilton asked, quite not believing he was talking to the president, even if he didn’t vote for him and loathed some of his policies.

“Dr. Hamilton. What do we know besides the fact it apparently chose where to land and that it left something in the sky so bright you could go out and pretend it’s 9 a.m?” The president voice came and Dr. Hamilton hesitated, not knowing where to start.

“It…It” Dr. Hamilton took a deep breath and responded “It appears we are dealing with something we can’t get a grasp on” Dr. Hamilton said honestly.

“Well, that appears to be quite obvious Dr. Hamilton” the president retorted.

“General Swanwick gave us a good way to describe what happed” Dr. Hamilton looked at the General before continuing “The individuals aboard knew what they were doing when they landed in Antarctica. It appears they deliberately chose Antarctica due to the lack of population”

“What do we have on the explosion?” a voice was heard in the back and Swanwick recognized it as the Secretary of Defense.

“Nothing. Just that it’s there. It wasn’t nuclear; it didn’t have any kind of effect in space besides the…quite large ball of light that now shines upon the sky” Dr. Hamilton clarified.

 “Mr. President I say we send a recognizance drone to check out the crash site closer and figure out a way to communicate with them. First sign of hostility we give them hell”

“I agree on the drone idea. Let’s figure out a way to communicate with them while at it. Do you think the piano track will work?” The President once more joked in an attempt to lift up the spirits, obtaining a few giggles.

What nobody had noticed while joking, everyone caught up in the large object, was a small object, barely visible, coming off the big one around the time the ship started its U-turn towards Antarctica, nor could they see the small object flying off all the way to Kansas, where it would crash in a cornfield owned by one Jonathan Kent.

* * *

 

**_“Brainiac, status report”_ **

_ “5000 dead; 22,723 injured but most of the injured will not require the Genesis Chamber for treatment” _

**_“Ok, as soon as the Admiral get’s cleared out of med bay-”_ **

_ “The Admiral is dead, Sir. Even in the Genesis Chamber, his body could not recover from such damage as the one he took.” _

**_“Where’s Rer? Chain of command says he’s next in line”_ **

_ “Dead too, Sir. Crushed under debris after we came out of Wrap” _

**_“So, I’m charge”_ **

_ “That’s affirmative, Sir. The new chain of command is as follows: You, Commander Zor-El, Captain Hu-Ul, Lieutenant Coronel Sow, Lieutenant Coronel-” _

**_“Yeah I get it. I’m the only senior officer on board. The others either stayed on Krypton to fight to the last moment or were on the other ships. Where are we and how far is aid?”_ **

_ “Calculating…Comparatively, we’re on the other side of the galaxy, Sir. A young, yellow sun with 12 planets plus a handful of planetoids…Warning: The current planet we’re on is protected by the Growth Act. This Planet hosts an intelligent civilization with a high potential to achieve space-faring capabilities. Present situation allows enacting First Contact Protocol but is not recommended. Dominant Species is highly prone towards violence and careless contact could lead to conflict with the native population” _

**_“Get me Zor-El”_ **

_ “Communicating with Commander Kara Zor-El” _

_“Dru, I heard Braniac. Can’t believe I’m second in command. Much less our luck”_

**_“What do you suggest we should do, Kara?”_ **

_“Well, if they’re pre-space flight I really doubt they’ll take the fuel depot blowing up in their skies as a sign of their gods. We’re going to have to make contact before they panic and we have a war on our hands with a civilization that can barely comprehend what we could do with their sun on our side”_

**_“I agree. Dal-El, is he alright?”_ **

_“That’s affirmative. Launched the pod as we changed course. Keelex tells me the pod landed safely but there is a problem”_

**_“What is it?”_ **

_“Keelex says the pod was opened and Dal is most likely now under native custody”_

**_“Well, better than the ship as it is. Check on him however you can, once we cover basics here we can think how to get him”_ **

_“Understood General. The Last Son of Krypton will not be lost to us”_

**_“We better not. His birth marks the birth a new era for us”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive is Kryptonian


	2. A visit

“Jonathan. It’s been two weeks, if the government knew they would’ve come by now” Martha Kent told her husband as she cradled a baby that was not hers in her arms, trying to get it to sleep.

“Yeah, but I still say the less people that know about this the better” Jonathan said to his wife as he checked up on the baby he had found in the middle of his cornfield aboard what he knew was an alien ship like the one the news had been focusing on ever since THEY arrived to Antarctica.

“He’s barely breathing. Maybe the government can get him to Antarctica and give it to them” Martha pleaded with her husband, her motherly instincts telling her that were she the mother she would be worried sick for her baby “They could’ve let him go thinking they wouldn’t make it pass the crash”

“I know, Martha but I still believe they wouldn’t give it to them if they knew about him” A noise was heard in the front door and Jonathan had his rifle in his hands before he knew it; a lot of troublemakers going around saying the aliens were going to kill us all just to justify raiding and stealing all they could get their hands on.

As he approached his double door, he saw a tall woman in a dark, long hood with what seemed like an oxygen mask on her face but there was no tank to be seen. The woman seemed in bad shape and was leaning on a pillar for support.

“Miss, are you Ok?” Jonathan asked cautiously as he steadily approached the door “Were you attacked or something?”

“The baby…you found…I need to…see” The woman was clearly in trouble and Jonathan quickly brought her in to his living room.

“Water” the woman said as she was being seated in a sofa and Jonathan called out for his wife.

“Martha, they’re here for the baby! Get water!” Only after saying that did Jonathan’s mind finally realized he had just made the first contact with an Alien race that had so far made no contact with the governments of Earth.

“What?” Martha quickly came in with the baby in her arms and at the sight of it the woman in the sofa raised her arms towards it, as if trying to reach for it.

“Dal-El” the woman said, clearly in pain and Jonathan made a motion so Martha would hand him over the baby.

“Martha, get her water” Jonathan told his wife and she nodded while Jonathan stepped forward and handed over the baby to the woman.

While doing so, Jonathan realized something of their visitor: She seemed awfully human, just like the baby. She could even pass as a model with her approximately 6’4’’, blue eyes and long, blonde hair that seemed to be pure gold in threads.

“Uh, Miss” Jonathan said after handing over the baby and taking a seat in front of his guest “Are you the mother?”

The woman glared at him and Jonathan felt like the woman was considering whether to kill him or answer; the woman’s stare cold and harsh. When the reply came, Jonathan sighed relieved.

“I’m his aunt. His parents can’t come as of now” the woman said with a lot of effort but with no accent.

Martha came with a pitch of water and gave it to the alien woman who removed her mask and downed it in one go before shuddering as if the water had been as cold as ice, all while the Kents watched in awe at her and the clear pain she was in; they had heard the T.V say the aliens had been in what basically was a crash but it hadn’t seem that bad in the news.

“What…do you…want to…know? I can tell…you’re afraid” the woman spoke and startled both Kents.

“How bad was the crash? From our end it looked Ok but you don’t seem well, Miss” Jonathan used the opportunity given by the blonde alien.

“We weren’t supposed to land…the ship wasn’t designed for…atmosphere” the woman then proceeded to say something Martha didn’t quite catch; she knew it wasn’t the gibberish it sounded like and then the other alternative came to mind: The woman had spoken in her native language, making two farmers from Kansas the first people to hear another planet’s language.

  “Are you injured?” Martha asked and the woman did something with her neck; it seemed like she was trying to roll her head counter-clock wise several times before cringing and saying she was alright.

“Your atmosphere…and your sun…it’s affecting me. Hard to explain…hurts like-” before she could finish that sentence, the alien blonde covered her ears and made a universal gesture: She opened her mouth and closed her eyes tight shut, indicating she was in so much pain her voice couldn’t come out.

Martha quickly took the baby away as she could tell the alien was about to fall off the sofa and twist in pain; which the alien did as soon as Martha had taken a step back with the baby in her arms.

The alien curled up on the floor and punched the floor, effectively making a hole in it that went all the way down to the basement, Jonathan standing up in surprise at the amount of strength the woman possed.

After a few moments where both were dumbstruck at the sight, the Kents heard a sound coming from the woman in the floor, who was taking deep breaths to steady herself and ease the pain. After a few minutes of this, the woman stood up and her legs seemed strong under her but she still fell on the couch as she sat.

“You don’t happen to have a small piece of scrap metal around, do you?” the woman asked softly and the Kents could see she was sweating and locks of her hair had glued themselves to her forehead.

“What size and what for?” Jonathan asked as he ran a mental list of things he could give her; lots of scrap metal from the tractor and the other things he used for the farm that might come in handy for the blonde.

“Small and that you won’t use anymore. It’ll be unrecoverable after I use it” the blonde said and Jonathan left quickly for a busted piece of his truck that he had replaced a few days ago.

“Is it for your ship?” Martha was astonished that perhaps the aliens could use human resources to repair their ship but she remembered a documentary she once saw that said there’s a lot of metal out in space and Earth was abundant in some quite common in asteroids.

“No, I’m really hungry” the response left Martha with her mouth agape and didn’t even heard Jonathan coming back to the house with the required piece of metal.

“Here, Miss. I hope it’s-” Jonathan was also left agape at how quickly the woman snatched the solenoid of his truck from his hands and took a bite out of it like if it was an apple.

The woman sat there contently eating her solenoid, licking her lips at the taste of metal in her mouth and kept eating it, a few more bites and it was gone.

“Sorry. I-That’s a special skill some of us have” the woman clarified and the Kents were no less dumbstuck at what she could do “We can gain nutrients out of metal objects like what you just gave me.”

“Are you running low on food down there” Martha asked, she knew a lot of places where scrap metal was abundant.

“No, we are fine. We have a lot of injured people but your planet has a young, yellow sun” Both Kents were left intrigued at how the sun could be of any help to the aliens.

“How does the sun helps your people?” Martha asked starting to notice the woman was already looking better than 10 minutes ago.

“Its radiation. Our cells absorb it and we heal quickly. Most people onboard just suffered burns and concussions from the crash” the woman responded while putting her head between her hands and taking a deep breath “The problem is your atmosphere: It’s richer than what we require and in combination with the sun it gives us enhancements in our physical abilities.”

“Enhancements? What kind of enhancements?” Jonathan asked quite confused.

“Augmented hearing capabilities, augmented strength, sonic speed, flight capabilities and the ability to concentrate the sun’s radiation through our eyes for multiple uses” the blonde looked at the farmers and gave them a toothy grin that showed the humans that she had oval-shaped teeth.

“Don’t worry. We wish or mean you no harm. We barely have a clue of where we are” the blonde added and Jonathan took a step forward.

“You aren’t here on purpose?” Jonathan stared right into the alien’s eyes and found himself a little lost at its blue pureness.

“I don’t have anything against this planet, my kind barely knows it. But trust me: I think your species would collectively sleep better at night if we leave” The blonde alien girl said struggling to speak and coughing like if her soul wanted to leave her body through her mouth “We would leave for orbit or another planet but we had to detach the fueling section of the ship when we got here so we’re working with the reserves and the residuals left in the engines; we don’t have fuel to leave the system and this planet doesn’t have the elements we require to make more fuel. We’re going to need to get picked up” the woman signaled at the baby in Martha’s arms.

“Picked up?” Martha said absentmindedly as she tried to get the baby to sleep by rocking him in her arms; worried he hadn’t slept the whole time he had been there.

“He won’t sleep. Even as a baby, Kal’s got an internal clock that tells him it’s not time to sleep. Days on Earth are very short in comparison to those of our home world” the blonde said deflecting the question and Martha realized it was a good explanation for what she had seen.

“He hasn’t been eating either, has he?” the alien asked and the look the Kents gave at each other astonished the woman knew that.

“He isn’t hungry, you try to feed him too regularly by our standards” the blonde enlightened the Kents, and Jonathan remembered something.

“We got him some milk that’s for human babies. I hope there isn’t any problem with that”

“Well, he isn’t sick so it wasn’t that bad of a thing to do. Thank you for looking out for him” the alien stood up and had difficult balancing herself on her two feet.

“I guess…you’ll be taking him back to the ship” Martha said, a sad tone in her voice; her dream of being a mother even to an alien baby being shut down by the woman who was clearly the babies’ kin. Martha could see the resemblance, even as aunt and nephew.

“No. I want to ask you to keep him here. You haven’t delivered him to your government and you’re successful farmers for the looks of it” the alien said and the Kents were getting used to being dumbstruck by whatever came out of the woman’s mouth.

“We get by just fine, Miss” Jonathan answered a little proud that his farm wasn’t that bad, his family didn’t lacked anything and that Martha had that job as a waitress out of want rather than need.

“I’m glad to hear that. I don’t want Dal on the ship; not right now. It’s not a good place for him to be. I’ll be passing by to see him” the blonde stood up and started to walk towards the main door like someone who was recovering after having the air knocked out of them in a fist fight, once she arrived to the door the blonde seemed baffled at how to open it, given she moved around in front of it as if it were automatic.

Jonathan stepped up and opened the door for her and asked the woman as she walked out of the house “Miss, what will he need? How can we look after him?”

“He can get by with human food for what we’ve been able to figure out so far. I don't think you'll have to raise him all by yourselves, but if you have to, raise him well, he will grow fast by our standards, but to you he’ll age fine. The problem will be the air and the sun; him having the enhancements of the yellow sun since such a young age can be troublesome” The blonde alien quickly analyzed the problem Jonathan had given her.

“So we teach him right from wrong and how to be responsible. Sounds like normal parenting” Jonathan reflected out loud making the blonde smile, only the right side of her face moving to smirk.

“Do not…fool yourself. He’ll be nothing like a human child…not by a long shot” the blonde seemed to have trouble once more for she quickly reached for her neck and the mask materialized itself out of nowhere as if by magic, the blonde taking deep breaths like someone who had been choked.

“Yeah, I get the idea. He’ll have a field advantage here” Jonathan admitted.

“Stand by your communications apparatuses. Next sundown will be interesting for your kind” the blonde started walking and out of nowhere a huge black thing appeared out of thin air and Jonathan had to take a step back, that surprised he was at the sudden apparition.

The blonde entered it and soon after the bottom part of the ship suddenly shone blue and before Jonathan knew what was happening it was gone; a gush of wind with the strength of an incoming storm all the evidence that was left of the ship.

“Is she gone?” Martha peeked her head from behind the door and left the house to stand next to her husband, who was still glaring the general direction the ship had taken, doing it so quickly it could’ve just vanished again for all Jonathan knew,

“No, she’ll be back soon. And apparently she won’t be alone” Jonathan said absent mindedly “Martha, get the plastic tables out. We’re having dinner in front of the T.V tonight”


	3. Contact

_“So, are we ready to do this?”_

**_“Yes, fortunately these people have a network similar to the Karet but much more interactive and active. It’s allowed us to learn much about them.”_ **

_“They’re going to be awfully curious. We’ve already had over a dozen contact attempts and Brainiac keeps getting pings from surveillance craft passing over us. Makes you wonder why they haven’t populated this place if they can come here.”_

_ “It’s too cold for their physical requirements, Ma’am. To be here they require several layers of specialized clothing and a constant supply line. It’s too cold for them to grow food and keep livestock” _

_“Well, that’s that. So, are we completely sure this is the best way to contact them?”_

_ “It is the most logical. Reaching out to just one or a few nations could make it seem as if we favor them, which could be lethal in the long run for both our relationships with them and in between them. Their network has allowed me to understand their history in a general level. There is much data to be analyzed as their network contents great volumes of information, but in a general way I can confirm the high likeness of conflict between their own species if we only contact one nation.” _

_“Well, at least they’re really trying to have a diplomatic resource for conflicts between them, even if for what you’ve told us it’s quite biased towards what the nation with the biggest military has to say.”_

_“ **Alright then, let’s do this. Brainiac, Initiate First Contact Protocol** ”_

_“ Command confirmed. Under Kryptonian Council Decree 45/588/963 it is required for the two highest ranking members to agree to enact the Protocol. Commander Kara Zor-El, do you agree and wish to proceed?”_

_“I do”_

_ “Initiating First Contact Protocol and acquiring the resources requested by General Dru-Zod to enact it. Commencing…” _

* * *

 

“You sure she said they were going to make contact tonight?” Martha asked as she brought food to her husband, who was looking at the T.V but not really paying attention to it. Jonathan hated most T.V shows and Martha couldn’t care less about the T.V shows they showed, all garbage to entertain stupid people.

“That’s what she said” Jonathan had understood that from the visitor they entertained earlier today.

“I wonder how they’ll do it. Also, I wonder what’s his name” Martha had understood Calil but was really convinced she had heard wrong or that if anything she was mispronouncing it.

“She said we had to stick near our communication devices. I doubt they’ll use the phone” Jonathan said as he started to eat the spaghetti with fried chicken his wife had made him “This is as great as always, sweetheart”

“Thank you, Jonathan” Martha still felt giddy at the compliments she received from her husband even after all these years of marriage.

“As for the name” Jonathan said as he swallowed a bite of spaghetti “I think it was Carl”

“It was not Carl. It was Kalil, I think” Martha responded, snorting at her husband’s idea that the aliens could have human-like names.

“Next thing you’re going to say it that his name is Clark” Martha bemusedly said, not believing she was discussing the name of a child that wasn’t from this Earth.

“Clark Kent. I like the ring of it. Don’t-” before Martha finished her sentence the moment they had been waiting for along the rest of mankind finally arrived in the form of a blackout.

Jonathan was about to stand up to go check what could’ve been wrong when suddenly the T.V came back on, showing white noise while emitting a sound that rose the hairs of his skin. Suddenly a voice came from the T.V and a message was displayed word by word as the voice spoke.

‘You are not alone’ was the message.

“Jonathan, it’s-” Martha said astonished and all Jonathan answered was “I know”

The message repeated itself over and over again and Jonathan felt worry, wonder and above all else he asked himself how many more around the world were getting this message and felt the same things he felt.

The signal was struggling to be clear and at moments it seemed as if it would be lost; suddenly the T.V made another noise and an image could be barely seen moving between the white noise.

“My name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours” it spoke with a deep voice that like the one of the blonde visitor lacked an accent “Me and my people have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you.”

Martha was scared and reached to grab her husband’s arm to feel anything resembling security in a moment like this.

“We mean your species no harm. My ship harbors all that, for the time being, you will see of my citizens and we will not leave the ship unless we are cleared to do so.”

The image became a little clearer and if he squinted, Jonathan could see the form of a human head with a long tube near where its mouth should be.

“I request a reunion with your world leaders at the earliest convenience in the United Nations Headquarter building in the city of New York of the country named United States of America. Any and all questions regarding our intentions will be answered there. I will arrive with 8 individuals plus a pilot as my escort”

The message ended and the lights came back on, blowing up a light bulb and making Martha yelp in fright.

* * *

 

The CNN reporter outside the White House quickly resumed what had happened in the last three weeks as if anyone could’ve missed it.

“As soon as the lights came back hell broke loose around the world as world leaders and people all over the world took in the news that the aliens in Antarctica had finally reached out to mankind in such a spectacular and terrifying way as having their message broadcasted in T.V, Radio and Cell phones in every language Mankind speaks.”

“Every single electronic device that was able to somehow transmit the message did so; the aliens changing the Google logo of the searcher’s main page to a replay of the audio, the language changing from country to country” The noise of the people gathered outside the White House made the reporter raise his voice, almost shouting into his microphone.

“No word what so ever has been given by the U.S or any other country‘s government about what is going to be done in regards of the alien proposal of a meeting in the UN building in New York but public outcry is making it quite clear that most people around the world want to give it a chance”

The anchor back at the CNN studio thanked the reporter and then announced the White House was giving a press conference to inform their decision about the alien proposal.

“Ladies and Gentleman, The President of The United States” was announced as the channel changed to the conference and the president came into view.

“The moments we are living will change the world as we know it forever” the President solemnly started his speech “For the first time in the history of the world we are in contact with an advanced form of intelligence other than man’s. Their decision to contact us and start a process of communication has surprised us all over the world, but nevertheless we must not make them regret it. Their decision to reach out and communicate with us must be met with the same friendliness with which the gesture was done” The president made an emphasis on ‘friendliness’ with all the importance he could.

“Ever since they contacted us, we have stopped attempts at communicating with the ship itself and rather have focused on the proposal they have done. I’m proud to announce that through the coordination of our embassies and those of our allies around the world, every country, member or not of the United Nations, will be represented at a special meeting to be held on June 1st either by the Head of State or a specially chosen representative” at the mention of this a blast of camera flashes was seen and the President squinted at the sudden shower of light.

“This following part is directed towards our visitors” the president glared directly at the camera “We will not bring more weapons than those necessary to maintain order at the meeting and to guarantee the safety of the representatives. We, as a species, would like to know your intentions and to know more about what this universe has to offer us. We will always keep the table open for communication.”

The president broke eye contact with the camera and with a ‘Thank you’ left the press conference without facing what easily could’ve been the most chaotic Q&A session any president has ever had to face.

* * *

 

_“Wasn’t that a little cocky”_

**_“Well, he is considered the most powerful man on the planet”_ **

_“But to talk for his whole species? That’s some nerve right there”_

**_“Well, they at least said yes and are leaving politics out of this. That human got us all nations when Brainiac was foreseeing a best case scenario of 85-90% representation at the meeting”_ **

_“Yeah, got to give him credit for pulling that off. To him and his subordinates. So, who’s going?”_

**_“Me, you, Faora and her best 6 shots. We’ll need a good pilot; it’s going to be a tight landing if they pack up the entrance with things to receive us”_ **

_“The top 3 in the chain, Sir? Wouldn’t that be a security risk of sorts?”_

**_“I doubt it. We’ve been here long enough for the sun to start acting on us. If what we know of the effects of a yellow sun upon us and if the knowledge we have of the level of technology in their weapons is accurate, we face little to no threats going out there all three of us”_ **

_“You’re the one in command, Dru. I just follow you around so I can get shot at”_

**_“And haven’t I always delivered?”_ **

_“You’re yet to disappoint”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive is Kryptonian


	4. Arrangements

The world slowly came to an expecting state as June 1st arrived and with it the encounter with the aliens that had taken over the collective curiosity of mankind.

The Kents had tried to continue on their lives as normal as possible, expecting the return of the blonde woman but also understanding that perhaps her people had allowed her to check on the baby as an act of permissiveness.

So far they had avoided exposing the little one to anyone. After the message things in Smallville had gotten quiet; there was peace, but it was that kind of peace where people are afraid to do anything so they went around as quietly as they could and do their business as fast as they could as if staying in their homes would protect them somehow from the changes that were coming.

_-Metropolis-_

Perry White went to the office of the Daily Planet like he had for the past 30 years and expected another day at work. If he was being 100% honest he was shitless scared about the aliens coming over but so far they had done nothing besides hacking into every single electronic device on Earth that could get their message through.

He had actually hoped they would’ve done an ‘Acknowledge’ response to the President’s message but yet again, did humanity really wanted their stuff tampered again so frightfully?

When he got to the office he was received with what had to be the office’s atmosphere when JKF got shot: Everyone was quiet and they were looking at him like if he was a dead man walking or something just because he decided to go to New York at the request of the U.S President to conduct the T.V transmission along with Cat Grant.

Maybe it was the fact that he was going to share the spotlight with the woman he had called the worst things imaginable due to the fact she had built a media empire out of gossip columns while he had arrived to the most prestigious position in journalism as Chief Editor of the Daily Planet; the will of Bruce Wayne himself in any and all media businesses owned by Wayne Enterprises.

Lane should have the full picture, she always knows what’s going on in the office and she never hesitates to tell him. If she didn’t skipped town at the last minute like half of the office did, clamming everything from vacations to sick parents, sick leave and being plain and simple afraid to go anywhere; somehow forgetting the fact most of them had been like 5 year olds when the ship got here.

“Lane” he called out for his star reporter “Why are people looking at me like they’re seeing the bringer of the latest deadly plague?”

“Because you should be in New York while others cower in fear and I am stuck here holding down the fort” Lois retorted as she got up from her cubicle and caught up to her boss.

“I’m not discussing this again, Lois. If me and Jimmy are going then that’s all the coverage the Planet’s going to need.” Perry said, annoyed at another almost-subtle approach from Lane to get herself in New York “It’s not like the place isn’t going to be packed with journalists from every corner of the world and every newspaper that can afford sending someone over”

“Yeah but they could like bring lots of things and you’re going to be stuck next to Cat Grant most of the time so maybe you could need some-”Lane lost her thought at the sight of 2 shady-looking men and a lady in her boss’ office.

“How did they got in here?” Lane asked given she didn’t saw them leaving the elevator and the vibe they were giving wasn’t one that could be easily overlooked in the building.

“Dr. White, we’re the people from the Agency sent to escort you” said one of the men, speaking in the particular manner that any spook that respects himself would use to communicate with lesser beings.

“Dr. White?” Lois looked at her boss like if he had never seen him in her life and then said pointing out what most likely her boss was wondering too “Couldn’t you wait for him at the airport?”

Then Lois decided to be the spokesperson of the CIA by starting to question her boss with all sorts of questions amongst which were ‘Why are you even here?’, ‘Couldn’t you have had someone get whatever you need from here?’, ‘Are you aware of how big of a deal this is and you’re wasting time in Metropolis?’, ‘Do you think the aliens will try anything?’, ‘Would we even stand a chance if they did?’

“Lane!” Perry called out loud when she was by the 40th question “I know I pay you to ask questions but this is not the time. Where’s the article on Wayne and Luthor’s joint business venture with NATO?”

“Should we even discuss that with them in the room?” the journalist pointed with a thumb to the G-men who seemed unfazed by the comment.

“They’re here to get me to New York, where I’ll be going once I get my stuff ready”

In her bombardment of questions Lois failed to notice that Perry had moved stuff around in his office and was putting his old journalistic gear back on; the man too stubborn and used to the old ways to learn how to operate everything properly with today’s tech.

She could see at least 20 items she could replace with apps in her cell phone but she kept it to herself because knowing him, Perry was getting these things out of a sense of nostalgia and a need for comfort in this uncertain moment.

“Remember to go full Walter Cronkite and pull off a ‘Great Caesar’s Ghost’ in national T.V” Lois said trying to cheer up the mood, and to her credit she got Perry to stop for a moment and let out a huff as he tried not to smile at the comment.

“Lane, a word of advice on how to deal with your dad?” Lois paled at that comment.

“My dad’s going to be there? Thought he was in Italy” Even though they weren’t close she knew at all times where her father was stationed; an old habit from when she was a little girl and both she and her sister thought him to be the coolest thing in the world.

“SoD called him in to organize the security arrangements for the meeting” White informed her as he check for his travel bag for one the last time.

“Can’t believe they’re asking a man who couldn’t organize his Bee Gee cassettes to run security at what has to be the biggest event in mankind’s history. Suddenly going to New York isn’t that attractive anymore.”

“Well, he did organized all those meetings back in the good old days when our friends here” White nodded his head towards the G-men “where installing their buddies in the presidency of countries that we would later have to invade to get them out off cause they went off the hook”

At that comment the woman balanced in her heels and that had to be the most humane reaction they were most likely going to get from the CIA.

“Yeah, well” Lois thought for a moment about how to help her boss handle her dad “Don’t accept his cigars. Your wife is going to murder us both if she finds out you were anywhere near those. Mind the no-nonsense policy and that he will tend to talk in sentences less than 20 words long”

Scratching her brain for anything else that might get in the way she thought to ask something personal “And don’t mention me unless he asks. Some things are still raw and we’re still catching up ever since my sister’s funeral”

It was Lucy who had wanted to follow the tradition when it turned out to be up to them to continue the Lane military tradition and worked her butt off to get into West Point, it had been Lucy the one to become daddy’s little girl when they were in their teenage years

And it had been Lucy who got shot doing Lord knows what in the middle of Shitholetistan.

The silver lining to her way untimely death was that it got Lois and her father talking again after years of ignoring each other’s existence; her father hating that of all the abilities Lois had, she ended up making a living out of the one he thought the most annoying.

“It’s not like I’m going to rat you out on everything you’ve been up to and every gossip there’s about you” Perry tried to joke back at her and Lois could only then remember who could.

“Cat Grant could, would and is most likely to at the first chance she gets. And she doesn’t even work here anymore!” Lois sounded frustrated and Perry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he smiled a one-sided smirk and limited himself to assure her once more that he would not talk to her father of anything she would rather keep to herself or would like to tell him herself.

As a father with a broken relationship with his offspring that was on the way to be mended, he understood that part of the work was to start trusting one another with things, and for that to happen they needed to start telling each other things at their own rhythm, themselves.

“Dr. White. We need to leave, there are some things to tend to in New York” the woman pressed him on and with a heavy sigh he bent down and packed his ‘utility bag’ as he so fondly called it and left towards the most important event in human history, where he would be the voice for the English speaking audiences of what would be a hell of a night one way or another.

-

“ _General_ , _I am bound to remind you this is an unnecessary action on your side. The Commander is more than capable of handling the situation and she can have the authority to if you give the word. The Law Code-_ ”

“ ** _Faora, I am aware that Kara can do this on herself. I am going because I need to see this. To be in this moment. History knows we already have plenty of contacts with other species where the Els have dealt with the first contacts. If we get the chance, shouldn’t we also be a part of this? Krypton reached out into space believing in the ideal that reaching out to other sentient species would be The Way Forward. And I believe that for talks to be opened properly they need to be reassured the interference with the communication devices won’t be happening again, and that coming the man that did it should be of great aid_** ”

“ _I know it’s within the best of intentions you bring this up, Faora. But we have to do this. I’m all for the General staying here given he lacks the experience in Yellow Sun conditions I have, as most people on this ship, but have you seen the highlights Brainiac did on their psyche? Their leadership can become very intrigued if I keep telling them that there’s an unseen higher authority within the vicinity, especially if they are as likely to ask for the source of voice as they are under Brainiac’s predictions”_

_“And I understand that but I still do not trust the fact that such a belligerent race has no capabilities of posing a threat to us, even if they are in a technological level quasi-infinitely below ours and even if their sun is on our side”_

_“Kalayi, you worry too much. I know it’s your job but you have to let us do this. You’ll be back in the ship quickly and I’ll report any and all occurrences.”_

_“Like you reported Tar-heil?”_

_“I had free range of action in Tar-heil. I did not needed or saw the need to report”_

_“Until you killed 10,000 Toloks and almost got us into a war”_

_“The Tolok government allowed me to-”_

_“ Commander, it’s almost time. I suggest you make your final arrangements and finish your medication cycle before leaving the ship”_

_“ **You haven’t** **finished the medical cycle?** ”_

_“Like if we could get sick. The implant has worked fine so far and there is no reason for it to stop. I am more concerned with how much should I show them of our ‘field advantage’”_

_“ **Tell them about it first and then show them by stages. Hover over the floor and take it from there** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long while. I thought nobody had liked this and that it was incredibly bad. Had even considered taking it down but j.t was kind enough to leave a comment and I checked the story and realized this had subscribers and Kudos as well! For some reason I never got the Kudos notifications of this story.  
> After his comment I started working on this again but college gets in the way. I'll give it my best to upload a new chapter at least once a week.


	5. Presentation Part 1

_New York City_

Perry White, world recognized journalist and Chief Editor of one of the most renowned papers in the world was astonished when he got to the Big Apple at the sight that needed to be seen to be believed: New York City, the city that never slept in almost stark darkness, it’s streets devoid of signs of life in almost all of it. Hell, you could hear the cop patrols doing their rounds in case anyone tried to benefit from the fact that in a few days the city had been pretty much evacuated without any official order as the cheer and awe of the aliens became fear that they would try something

This fear was further supported when it turned out only the heads of state of the U.K, Mexico, Canada, Switzerland and the U.S showed up; the rest of the countries had decided to send representatives that in some cases Perry knew from his travels around the world and could confirm them to be pretty expendable and controllable.

They could either be killed or just be there to say the country was represented, which was most likely what they would do as if the aliens came in peace they’d be hogged up by the POTUS who had brought an entire army to the city; every National Guard unit from Maine to West Virginia had been brought to NYC.

“Perry, you’ve always been a man of good taste. What do you think would look better? I swear that I thought the night dress I had brought from Milan would be good enough but I just keep second guessing myself” White had been brought out of his contemplations by Cat Grant, who had sneaked into the trailer that had been set up for him to wait until the aliens decided to show up; so far no news from Antarctica of anything that would indicate they’re on their way.

It was funny, he thought, that they hadn’t given any mention of the exact time they would arrive but maybe they were waiting for something on their side to happen or maybe for an all clear signal of sorts from anyone on the human side; the silver lining of this had been that the delay had given General Lane more time to prepare and set things up so nothing would go neglected.

“Perry?” The Queen of All Media tapped her foot in a clear sign of displease” Are you ignoring me?”

Perry shook “No, no, no. I just realized they never said at what time they’d be arriving”

Cat Grant sighed as if he had said the most stupid thing ever “Perry, they hacked into every communication device on this planet. They’re most likely eavesdropping and waiting for everything to be in place so they can come up here”

“So, you think they’re coming in peace?” Perry was surprised the otherwise rather cynic woman was cheering for the possibility of meeting another race for the improvement of mankind.

Cat Grant actually face palmed and said in a very slow-like manner, as if she was talking to a small child “Perry, you don’t travel 5 billion light years to start a war. The fact men haven’t been able to leave war and violence behind doesn’t mean others haven’t. If they had wanted they would’ve made us kill each other and spare the effort and energy for something else”

“How could they achieve that?” Perry wasn’t following Cat’s line of logic as  his concern was more on what would they do today; or better said tonight given it was almost 9 and nothing had happened so far.

Cat sighed once more and actually spelled this out for him “They hacked into our communications. They could’ve released every little secret on Earth to whom it may concern and start World War III, just sit it out, manipulating everything so it kills as many people as possible so they can just walk in and wipe out what ever is left; that I am be very sure would be just a rag tag group of mangled up people that couldn’t fight over a dry pond defended by nuns”

‘Ok, now I feel stupid’ Perry thought as he finally understood where Cat was at: Why bother killing us when they could get us to kill each other, given that they’re so advanced they can do stuff like this.

“So, now, Perry. The elephant in the room? Which dress?” Cat asked him as she showed him to dresses: A gala one that reminded Perry of one of those Victorian Ball dresses but without the huge build up in the back and a very revealing dress that he was sure would be distracting every male and lesbian that looked at her in it.

“Actually, you look fine as you are” Perry said looking at Cat in her fully attire composed of a white normal pencil skirt, blouse and matching suit jacket that made her look stunning “You shouldn’t bother to change. It’s very formal and clean and above all: It goes well with you”

Cat smirked and asked in a very coquette manner “My, my, Perry. Are you looking forward to repeat our…indiscretion in Chicago?”

He had just become a widower, she had just divorced for a second time and it was cold as only Illinois could be in winter. That explanation had been in his mind ever since then but every time he thought of the fact that it had been one of the best nights in his life or remembered how a pleased Cat was a very stunningly different person from day to day Cat that explanation became a little less convincing.

“I wouldn’t know Cat.” Perry made his trade mark lip-biting that indicated he was doubtful “At least let me buy you dinner this time”

“We make it out of here in one piece and I’ll let you buy me anything” Cat grinned as she turned around and left, putting a small extra in the sway of her hips when she felt Perry’s gaze on her derriere.

Perry had an ear-to-ear smirk as it came to mind how _that_ felt in his hands and decided to suit up and go out there and wait around to see what happened next.

* * *

 

_“Ok people. Let’s get ready! Any time now they should be announcing they’re ready to receive us. Keep your eyes peeled and your fingers OFF your triggers! No accidental shoot outs and no aiming at them unless they’re aiming at you! Form up around the General and if it comes to it get him out of there at any cost”_

_“Yes Captain!”_

_“Ursa is staying with the Commander as she also served in the Hunt Fleet. Listen to me when I tell you this: These people are more scared of us than we can understand, so if you see them acting funny, they’re scared and if you get jumpy they’ll get jumpier and we’ll start something nobody wants. We’re guests here and we’ll show the conduct of our noble forefathers to this people”_

_ “Captain Ul, the on-site transmissions have started to agree that everything is set and now they’re just expecting our arrival” _

**_“Well, here we go lads. For Blood, Banners and Krypton!”_ **

* * *

 

“Good evening. I’m Cat Grant and tonight I’m joined by Perry White, Chief Editor of the Daily Planet” Cat greeted like she usually did in her own show and was kind of in a blank because they weren’t really sure how to keep entertaining people. Throughout the day the other hosts had been covering up the dead time with interviews and news from other parts of the world but it was 10:30 and some people, herself included, were starting to think the aliens weren’t coming after all.

“We are still expecting for our visitors to arrive and-” Cat forgot what she was going to say next as she saw a person running in and took over the teleprompter while wheezing, something she would’ve found hilarious hadn’t the man been pale as if he had seen a ghost.

“I’m being informed” Cat started reading what the man was writing in the teleprompter “that there has been movement in the ship and that a few moments ago an object was seen leaving the ship at-” Cat froze when she read the speed and told herself ‘ _nothing can go that fast’_

“Mach 1,500” Perry read, clearly not believing what he was reading until there was the faint sound he could recognize from when the Concord still flew: The boom as a ship slowed down from Supersonic speed.

* * *

 

_New York Air Route Traffic Control Center_

“Sir, something just came out of nowhere on radar” An air traffic operator called his supervisor as what was restricted air space had a sudden addition.

“New York Air Route Traffic Control Center, this is Black Zero asking for an entry vector to approach the United Nations Headquarters" a voice hailed on the radio.

“Uh, Nanu nanu?” the air traffic controller said as he felt his blood going cold.

“New York Air Route Traffic Control Center, please repeat. That last message was unclear” the voice asked calmly which didn’t helped the air controller focus on his orders.

“Please, wait a moment” the air traffic controller finally said and called desperately for the Air Force attaché that had been planted there just in case this happened.

“They’re using the call sign Black Zero” he informed Air Force Mayor Hal Jordan as he took over the control of the air traffic control station.

“Black Zero, Black Zero. This is United States Air Force Officer Hal Jordan. Please, for the record, state your purpose for entering our air space” Hal said as he had been instructed by his superiors.

“To deliver General Zod and Commander Zor-El to the United Nations Headquarters for a meeting with this planet’s leaders to start an official line of communication and explain the events of our arrival to your planet” the voice responded calmly, something Hal was envious of as he was shaking while he tried notifying his superiors and pull out the instruction booklet from his uniform.

“Please follow the next instructions to arrive at the United Nations Headquarters” Hal said as he started reading his booklet, which contained detailed instructions on how to guide the ship to the headquarters and the landing procedure in the platform that had been installed for the aliens on the other side of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Long story short: Hospital loves my family so much in this last month and a half me, mom and dad had to be interned for one reason or the other. Please comment and let me know what you think!!


	6. Presentation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the U.N headquearters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This borrows a lot from 'Man of Steel', especially the visuals for the Kryptonians and some of its casting serves as inspiration for what characters look like. The links in the chapter are to show you guys how all Kryptonian-related things look like or their aproximates. I feel my descriptions are very crappy and this is a way to avoid that issue when possible.

“The Air Force is currently escorting the ship to the landing pad that has been prepared near the U.N and now we’re getting live feed from one of the Apache helicopters sent to greet it” Cat announced, surprisingly calm and it was only until the feed came in that the first sign of something like an emotion came to her as her breath hitched and was held in her lounges as the feed showed [the ship](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d4/7f/be/d47fbe86f513d6586b5f266da59f8ad9.jpg).

The first and most unmistakable thing was the gun sticking out the front of the ship; there was no way in hell that huge stick was nothing else than a weapon of some sorts that blocked a direct front shot to a blue light that came out of the bottom of the black ship.  It had to be at least 50 meters (164 ft.) long and 10 or 12 tall (33-39 ft.) and had 4 fin shaped ailerons (or at least that was the impression given that to fly around and maneuver the 4 fins in the back moved and realigned and with them the ship.

It hummed as it flew smoothly over the city and went all the way to the U.N building flying at a prudential speed, flanked at both sides by helicopters and a third one on its rear. The three helicopters were not near enough to the ship to say they had the alien ship cornered but it did seemed they were trying to box it in somehow.

As it cleared the skyscrapers and had the landing pad in sight, the alien spacecraft out ran the helicopters effortlessly and in a single burst of speed made it to the platform and as it descended to land. Just before touching down, the ship did a 180° turn and the back of the ship was pointing toward the building: The back was very much smaller in appearance than the front which looked massive. The back could easily be described as the 4 fins connecting to a ball that was incased by a structure that reminded the front of a turtle's shell.

The camera’s on the T.V feed changed and another one that was in the platform was now giving images of the ball in the back that was flanked by two neon blue spherical lights that were absorbing in their warm light and as the ship finally landed they went off, fading quickly as the spherical part of the ship went up to reveal a bulge that extended downwards and became a set of stairs.

As it extended to become wider a sight that would mark the world started to develop:[ An onyx black figure](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/f/f9/Namek.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160811212051) that resembled that of a man that had to be at least 2.30 meters tall (7’5” ft.) came in sight and in three steps came down the stairs with a gargantuan [cylindrical object](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/gearsofwar/images/0/06/Gow-boomshot%26projectile.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120412220100) in its arms that was clearly only fit of someone that size; the object shined a faded orange tone from 4 holes  it had at the end that wasn’t pointing at the alien, each easily the size of a person’s head.

The figure itself was clad in what clearly had to be a spacesuit or an armor of sorts; it was clearly layered and made it look even bulkier than what it had to be. In the front of what had to be its head, the figure had a tube that went down into the suit in what could be only described as the center of the alien’s chest.

The giant alien had what seemed like a human-shaped head but no eyes were apparent, instead it just had two holes there covered in that black armor. The monumental figure seemed to glance around and turned around as six more figures, surprisingly smaller and in average they had to range between 1.80 meters (5’9” ft.) and 1.90 meters (6’2” ft.), came down the ship in two files of three individuals and quickly formed two lines, each at one side of the ship’s stair with the huge individual standing in front of it.

The six figures were all clad in the [same armor/spacesuit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/37/6e/b9/376eb9147c0f082d26739bc79de02d10.jpg) that made them look like human-shaped tanks or old knights if one had enough imagination to picture what they wore as medieval armor, and all of them carried long objects that for the way the aliens carried them had to be the equivalent of rifles or the standard weapon amongst them.

Perry and Cat had been more or less silent so far, making small narration of the quickly developing situation, as everything had developed in less than five minutes, but to this new development was added three more figures, appearing once the seven in the ground had seem to have taken their positions and that’s when the world gasped in surprise as one of them didn’t have an armor.

Perry said out loud in an arc-reflex that went back to his days as a war correspondent “Great Caesar’s Ghost! Is she human?”

The individual seemed female and had long, blonde hair that went down smoothly over her shoulders in two long strands that reached down to her chest encasing a symbol of sorts that couldn’t be very well discerned because said strands. The alien was wearing some form of [blue body suit](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/newdcmovieuniverse/images/a/a6/Superman_Suit.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150726204532) that seemed to hug every curve of her figure like a second skin and as she started walking down the stairs along with the other two figures a red caped flowed behind her, reaching all the way to her calves

The human-looking alien was flanked at her right by a [small figure in the armor](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cd/df/a0/cddfa025e1b89daeda107da9221956d9.png) that seemed to be standard amongst them, but this one had a sort of flap or crest on their right shoulder that distinguished it from the rest of the group as well as a black cape that reached to its ankles. Behind them, the third alien was ceremoniously carrying a banner of sorts that had a symbol that was simply indescribable. Cat’s best comparison was a combination between a snowflake and a fractal.

[This third alien’s armor](https://www.sideshowtoy.com/assets/products/902110-general-zod/lg/902110-general-zod-007.jpg) was vaguely chrome colored, full of scratches and stains and had a black cape as well, this one reaching down to the ground. The armor seemed the kind dirty that comes from using something too much. When that alien was done going down the stairs in a martial way a bizarre sight (in top of everything that had already happened) occurred as what Cat Grant guessed was [a floating robot](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/dcmovies/images/1/15/Kelex.png/revision/latest?cb=20160129214018) in the shape of a slender handheld mirror with an oval for a mirror speeded down the stairs and went ahead until it was half way to the entrance of the U.N Headquarter building where the U.S President and the Secretary-General of the United Nations were awaiting for the aliens.

The floating robot stopped and the aliens, all 10 of them, started to walk at a leisurely pace that seemed very confident. The armed aliens kept formation but to the great relief of every single person that had a job related with security they didn’t aimed at anyone, their weapons were kept lowered the whole way to the robot. Once they reached the robot the banner carrier, the human-looking and the gargantuan one formed a semi-circle around it, the one with the crest on the shoulder kept going a few more paces before also stopping and glancing towards the entrances. The cameras captured as the blonde moved her lips and suddenly all over the area a voice could be heard as if it came from the heaven itself.

“Good evening” A soft feminine voice with a soothing quality was heard from everywhere and nowhere in particular very clearly “We apologize for the extra individual with us tonight but a security measure was required at the last possible moment. We’d like to thank you for coming in a welcoming spirit and we’d like to assure you all your questions will be answered in due time”

With that the aliens restarted to walk towards the Headquarters entrance, this time with the robot in tow and the feed changed to the cameras that were near the POTUS and the Secretary-General, an ambient microphone installed somewhere that allowed everyone in the world to hear any message the aliens might give either of them.

About thirty paces from the POTUS, the aliens stopped once more except for the one with the crest on the shoulder, who Cat noted just until now, was smaller in height than the rest of them at about 1.69 cm (5.5 ft). This alien walked until it was about five paces from both dignitaries and a double surprise occurred when suddenly the alien’s helmet changed from onyx color to crystal clear and [revealed this alien](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/cZlKt89KOGQ/maxresdefault.jpg) to be a woman with short, black-as-night hair and striking blue eyes, that were beautiful but when taken with the whole of the face were very intimidating, as if staring into the eyes of a blue themed abyss and Cat couldn’t be more thankful for camera zooms and high definition images.

The alien spoke in barely accented English with a voice that was soft but with an authority of sorts behind it and the world stared in silence as this first exchange of words between two races occurred.

“Mr. President, Secretary General. I am Sub-Commander Faora-Ul. On behalf of General Zod, I extend you his greetings” The alien glanced to both the President and the Secretary-General for a moment and then kept talking, her posture straightening up and looking even more intimidating somehow by just standing up a bit straighter “Due to protocol and safety reasons it is required that an armed soldier accompanies the party inside the building”

The alien moved her neck in a calculated manner and stared directly at the Secretary General, who visibly quivered under the gaze of the alien “Are you willing and able to comply with our request?”

“Yea-Yes. I am. Though I can guarantee-” The alien cut the Secretary-General mid-sentence by turning around and walking away in that same leisurely pace with which the 10 of them had walked there, as if it was just another day of work.

“ _So you say_ ”

The alien muttered something under her breath just as she went out of the mic’s range and Cat couldn’t avoid commenting on Live T.V for the entirety of the world to hear “What a crappy first sample of an alien language”

* * *

 " _Faora, we just got here. Did you really had to do that?”_

**_“I would’ve used Kelex’s Liquid Geo but it would’ve been a distraction. They would’ve thought more about it than in what the General is about to tell them”_ **

_“Or what I’ll be doing, going around their planet. By the way I was talking about intimidating the poor man”_

**_“Puny man if he's intimidated by so little as a glare. If you start a war, be a dear and keep us out of it”_ **

_“I ain’t starting nothing, Kalayi, but the beginning of a beautiful friendship”_

**_“So you say, Kalayi”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. I've been in a personal hell since the last update. I'd like to get this chapter up before anything else happens. Will try to do daily updates this week but I can't promise much. I was told putting both systems of meassures was annoying, if you agree let me know. I just wanted to avoid you a google search if you use the Imperial System.


	7. Special Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from the author

Thank you for reading. This is my favorite project but I haven't been able to update it in almost a year (Can't believe it's been almost a year)

Edyduk was kind enough to encourage me to leave this note after reminding me that people still read this even though it may not seem like it:

Over the past year either my mom, my dad or myself have been in the hospital and my personal life has been hell as on top of this I have a life where College, Life Expectations, Depression and General Stress combine. I've been writting one-shots every once in a while but I haven't gotten the time to sit down and write more of this. I'll try to get back to it soon though (if possible within this month) 

I have NOT dropped this story, actually it's under a heavy re-plotting that is taking me to believe I may have to scratch an entire plot-line.

Under these new changes, Wonder Woman and Kara might take longer than expected to meet but Diana Prince and Kara will meet fairly early on

I'll try to have updates at least twice a month should my life settle down enough

If you'd like to be a part of the creative process of this story, contact me in Tumblr. I'm under the same name there

**Author's Note:**

> Cursive is Kryptonian


End file.
